


All Around The World

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Series: Summer Drabble [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #156 : Travel.





	All Around The World

**Author's Note:**

> So i was struggling a little with this prompt this time. So sorry if it isn't as good as the other drabbles.  
> Title is from Go Go With You by The Main Level.

When Harry was young, all he dreamt of was travelling the world. He had been curious what lied behind his small town and people, was curious about the various cultures and sights around the world. He planned to start with Europe and eventually everywhere else. But along with the curiosity came wary, that he’ll miss home when he’s away.

Louis came along soon and with him, no place felt strange. It was home with him, always. With him Harry dreamt of watching sunrise and the littlest wonders. Any place would be an experience when he had his boy with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
